Mi Sexy Vecino
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: -Quieres volverme loco-siseo roncamente... Pego bruscamente sus caderas a las mías dándome una maravillosa fricción aparto mi pelo, beso mis hombros y mi cuello descubiertos, mientras yo gemía-yo te volveré loca a ti TH Edward


**Todo a le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**

Me desperté cuando mi estúpido despertador sonó haciéndome gruñir… ni siquiera recordaba la hora en la que me había dormido solo sabía que era bastante tarde en la madrugada… y todo porque? Por mi sexy y apetecible vecino de al lado….

Ese hombre iba a volverme loca! Cada vez que lo veía mis piernas se hacían gelatina, solo quería caer de rodillas y preguntarle a Dios como hizo un hombre tan perfecto… pero ayer fue mi total ruina, si vestido completamente de piloto con su uniforme blanco, causaba estragos en mi… cuando lo vi llegando del Gym todo sudado, fue como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que fuese más hermoso, como si debieran fotografiar a Edward Cullen justo así para la historia….

Me di una ducha fría ya que mis pensamientos no ayudaban a mi libido… no tenia citas desde hace meses y a mi cosita estaba por salirle telarañas, es que tener 2 años sin sexo no me había afectado mucho, hasta que Edward Cullen se había mudado unos cuantos meses atrás… cerré la ducha y me dispuse a secarme y ponerme algo cómodo para ir al hospital. Cuando salí de mi habitación me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 6:05 de la mañana mi turno del hospital empezaba a las 7 así que tenía tiempo para tomarme un café y comerme algunas galletas

-Buenos Días Bells- dijo Alice preparando el café

-Alice que haces despierta tan temprano? Que tu tienda no abre a las 9?-pregunte sorprendida

-Si Bellita pero tenía que arreglar unas cosas y además voy a desayunar a las 8 con mi hermanito y Jasper así que me levante más temprano-dijo encogiéndose de hombros… cuando Alice menciono a Edward no pude evitar suspirar- suspirando por mi hermano?-dijo pícaramente

-No sé de que hablas-masculle tomando mi café

-si tu lo dices-comenzó aclarándose la garganta- no te parece que mi querido hermano es el sueño de cualquier mujer?

-Tú crees? No lo sé… nunca había pensado en Edward de esa forma-mentí descaradamente, Alice me lanzo una mirada llena de incredulidad- Esta bien, está bien… Edward es la cosa mas sensual que mis ojos han visto

-Es que acaso solo vez a mi hermanito como un pedazo de carne?-hizo un pucherito

-Tienes razón merece algo de merito es el hombre más correcto que he conocido en mi vida… claro está un poco arrogante y prepotente, pero para ser hombre está bastante bien- Acepte mordiéndome la lengua para no seguir alabándolo

-Es atento con las mujeres-dijo Alice mirándome fijamente- es honrado…

-Alice…

-Es trabajador, es honesto, fiel…-siguió ignorándome

-Alice…

-Sabe un poco de electricidad y mecánica…-continuo

-Alice podrías parar-susurre

-Tiene un excelente empleo y es mi hermano-termino cautelosamente

-A donde quieres llegar? Pareciera que me lo estuvieras vendiendo-dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Tal vez quisieras salir con el-dijo con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

-No iré a una cita con tu hermano porque él no me lo ha pedido, además de que no me ve de esa manera-gruñí

-bueno…. Puede que él me haya dicho algo así como que "Bella es tan sexy"….-dijo Alice tratando de imitar la voz de Edward como quien no quiere la cosa

-Eso dijo? Cuando? Que mas dijo?-exclame interesada

-creo que con esa respuesta si te interesaría salir-murmuro maliciosamente-Oh Dios mira qué hora es! Bella faltan 10 minutos para que empiece tu turno, será mejor que te vayas-tomo mis llaves, mi celular y me paso mi bolso y casi me llevo a rastras hacia la puerta

-Duende no creas que te vas a salvar de esta! Me lo vas a contar!-Reclame antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara… suspire y me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Edward con una sonrisa ladeada con una bolsa de basura en sus manos

-discutiendo con Alice tan temprano?-dijo su voz aterciopelada _"si cariño por tu culpa, por cierto, sabias que te vez sexy hasta sacando la basura de tu casa?" _pensé mirándolo un poco descaradamente

-Ehhh-trate de decir algo, Edward levanto una ceja esperando, me aclare la garganta- si bueno, sabes cómo es Alice algunas veces-dije presionando el botón del ascensor

-si te entiendo… ya te vas al hospital? Aun faltan 20 minutos…-pregunto extrañado

-literalmente tu hermana me hecho de mi casa así que…-termine con una mueca… el ascensor se abrió y Edward entro tras de mi… mientras bajaba nos mirábamos de reojo-porque no botas la basura por el bajante?-pregunte para romper el incomodo silencio

-Mmmm es que hay botellas de vidrio-explico suavemente

-ahhh-fue todo lo que pude decir después de despedirnos con las manos con un suave "adiós" Salí a la calle y solté un gritito de desesperación…. Como es que un hombre me podía volver tan idiota?

Llegue al hospital salude a algunos colegas y me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo… la mañana estuvo muy tranquila, la verdad me gustaban mucho más las guardias en el día que las agotadoras de la noche, almorcé con Tanya una enfermera de mi área bastante simpática y agradable… en la tarde fue otra historia estuvo un poco accidentada así que cuando acabo mi turno estaba algo cansada salí a las 7:15pm del hospital camine un poco para llegar a mi edificio, me metí en el ascensor ansiosa por darme una ducha, hacer la cena, sacarle información a Alice y acostarme a dormir en ese orden. Cuando el ascensor llego y se abrieron las puertas escuche 2 voces masculinas que reconocí al instante _Emmet y Edward _iba a salir a saludar cuando escuche algo que me intereso así que apreté el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor

_-Edward eres tonto o te haces? Sabes que te gusta demasiado ya casi ni o puedes ocultar-acuso Emmet _

_-Si me gusta y qué? que quieres que haga?- ironizo Edward_

_-tal vez que la invites a salir?-respondió Emmet con sarcasmo_

_-Si no acepta salir conmigo se dañara lo que tenemos-refunfuño _

_-Mejor arriesgarse que no tener nada-replico de nuevo Emmet_

_-Bien se lo pediré hoy o mañana. Feliz?-siseo Edward _

_-mas que feliz! Adiós pollito-exclamo Emmet y escuche el portazo de Edward_

-Ummm Hola Emmet!-dije un poco más fuerte de lo normal

-Hola Bella! Llegando del trabajo?-pregunto despistado suspire de alivio internamente

-Si fue un día un poco ajetreado-comente- y Rose?

-Pff… Embarazadísima-mascullo

-Ten paciencia ya casi termina… cuando es el parto?-dije divertida

-dentro de una semana… esperemos que no me mate antes… anda de un humor de perros-dijo con miedo exagerado

-Mándale saludos de mi parte-reí divertida

-Ok Bella cuídate! Adiós-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando entre el apartamento me di cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro…. Y eso solo significaba que la condenada duende no se iba a quedar a dormir por lo tanto me tendría que esperar porque me contara qué diablos paso con Edward… pero aun así algo mas rondaba mi cabeza… quien sería la perra que le gustaba a Edward? Resople…. Deje mi bolso en el perchero y cuando voltee vi las llaves de Alice tiradas en el piso genial, otra vez se le habían olvidado, no le di mucha importancia y me fui a darme mi esperada ducha… cuando entre en contacto con el agua caliente mi cuerpo se relajo por completo, lave mi cabello y luego salí de mi ducha, me estaba secando con la toalla y sonó el timbre…me envolví con la toalla y fui a abrirle a Alice

-Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que…-me calle de golpe

-Oh! Hola Bella… Mmmm… no soy Alice-dijo Edward mirándome de arriba abajo

-Hola Edward… ya sé que no eres Alice-susurre nerviosamente

-Ehhh… me dejas pasar?-dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Si por supuesto-me aparte a un lado y lo deje entrar… cerré la puerta y apenas lo hice y puf se fue la luz pegue un brinco por el susto y se me resbalo la toalla no pude reprimir un pequeño grito

-Bella estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Sí, no te muevas… se me callo la toalla-susurre

-Menos mal que no hay…-Edward no termino de decir la frase cuando de repente se prendieron todas las luces-luz…-y yo estaba ahí frente a su hambrienta mirada, desnuda… mis pezones se pusieron duros al instante, sus ojos se centraron justo ahí, cuando soltó un bajo gruñido recupere el poco sentido común que me quedaba me agache rápidamente y me tape lo que pude con la toalla

-Lo siento -me disculpe rápidamente muy ruborizada me ate bien la toalla como para que ni yo pudiera desatarla

-Yo no -se le escapo- quiero decir… ehh… no pasa nada

-Bien… me ibas a decir algo… antes de que este accidente pasara?-murmure

-Yo solo quería…-empezó nerviosamente-quieres… quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana?

-C-ccomo una cita?-pregunte poniéndome aun mas roja

-Si en una cita-dijo bajito- pero si tú no quieres…

-Calla-exigí- por supuesto que quiero salir contigo-dije dándome cuenta que yo, era la chica de la que hablaba con Emmet

-Pues… Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa… nos miramos comenzándonos a acercar, Edward se inclino y podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, acorto lo distancia y sus labios cubrieron los míos, mis manos se fueron a su cabello y las suyas a mi cintura… el beso empezó suave casi sensual y atrayente y se torno demasiado demandante, fuimos caminando hasta que mis rodillas dieron con sofá de la sala

-Edward…-gemí suavemente mientras me recostaba en el sofá, el volvió a atacar mis labios mientras yo metí mis manos por dentro de su camisa y acaricie su musculosa espalda, su gemido quedo ahogado en mi boca pero sus manos que permanecían en mi cintura subieron hasta alcanzar mis senos, bajo la toalla hasta que estuvieron libres y comenzó a tomar mis pezones entre sus dedos gemí alto, mientras el bajo dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello y metió uno de mis pezones a su boca y lo lamia como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando empezó a subir su mano por la cara interna de mi muslo… sonó el timbre…

-No abras-dijo entretenido con mis pechos, pretendía quedarme con Edward, cuando el timbre empezó a sonar tantas veces que no lo pudimos ignorar-Maldición!-mascullo Edward mientras nos parábamos rápidamente… acomode la toalla y no me di tiempo de verle a los ojos porque fui abrir la puerta… Alice…

-Hola Belly-dijo dulcemente cuando vio que la miraba como para matarla su expresión se torno confundida

-Hola Alice-farfullo Edward desde atrás, un brillo de comprensión fue a los ojos de Alice quien soltó una risita

-Que no te ibas a quedar con Jasper?-pregunte irritada

- Solo vine a buscar algo de ropa-dijo indignada mientras se iba a su habitación dejándonos solos en la sala

-Bueno-comenzó Edward sonrojado-Nos vemos mañana a las 7?

-Si claro-mi cara era todo un poema de lo roja que estaba

-Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial o ir a mi casa y te preparo la cena?-que tierno era hasta me quería preparar la cena

-Puede ser una idea genial una cena en tu casa estaría bien-sonreí el me dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió de mi casa

- Ok ahora explícame de que va eso?-esa vocecita inquisitiva solo podía significar una cosa… Alice…

-Es que todo fue wao rápido… y raro…-trate de explicar pero de lo único que tenía ganas era de gritar, saltar, reír y correr al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila esa sonrisa de imbécil me basta y me sobra-rio Alice, la fulmine con la mirada y fui al cuarto a cambiarme, me puse mi pijama y salí a hacerme la cena cocine un rico omelet Alice se despidió y se fue a casa de Jasper, termine de comer y me fui a la cama, mis ojos se cerraron instantemente mientras me dormía pensando en Edward…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde ya que era sábado desayune un poco de cereal mientras veía tele, el timbre sonó y fui a abrir la puerta extrañada ya que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana cuando abrí me sorprendió ver un gran ramo de fresias blancas, el repartidor salió de detrás de ellas…

-Buenos días Srta tengo una entrega para Isabella Swan-dijo con una alegre sonrisa

-Soy yo… por favor déjelas en esa mesa-dije todavía sin creérmelo… el repartidor puso las flores en la mesa me hizo firmar el recibo y se fue… era un ramo gigante, en el centro había una tarjeta color violeta

_Estoy ansioso por verte esta noche  
se que estamos al lado pero, no pude evitar mandarte  
las flores, me parece que te mereces un mundo entero  
esto es solo un comienzo… Alice ayudo un poco espero  
que no te moleste… te espero a las 7… no lo  
olvides… besos…  
Edward_

Dios Mío! Este hombre iba a matarme! Leí la carta al menos 5 veces antes de tirarme en el sofá y sonreír como loca… Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y busque toda mi ropa sexy y casual pero no encontraba nada lo suficientemente especial para esta noche… era hora de solicitar refuerzos…

-Alice Cullen te quiero aquí…. No sé qué diablos ponerme para esta noche-dije agitadamente con el teléfono en la mano

-Lo sé Bella! Ya estoy llegando al edificio justo con lo que te vas a poner metete en el baño que te depilas y te echas crema exfoliante en la cara ahora mismo… Adiós-quede aturdida por lo rápido que hablo pero salí corriendo a la ducha

2 horas y media más tarde salí depilada y exfoliada de mi habitación Alice me estaba esperando en la cocina con una ensalada cesar que comí sin rechistar ella fue a su cuarto y trajo un par de zapatos negros de tacón demasiado altos pero demasiado sexy… por hoy no me importaría mas nada que estar perfecta para la cita con Edward..

-Estoy sorprendida por lo que puede lograr mi hermanito! No te has quejado ni una sola vez-dijo con una risita

-Cállate Alice es que quiero estar perfecta-respondí soñadoramente

-Pareces una adolescente-se burlo-pero si quieres estar perfecta admira esta preciosidad- frente a mí un hermoso vestido azul rey strapless muy corto… pero demasiado sensual…

-Alice es hermoso!-grite lanzándome a sus brazos

-Lo sé, lo sé! Lo hice especialmente para ti-dijo dando saltitos-por cierto te traje algo para que llevaras en la noche-me mostro una pequeña cajita con un lazo y me la entrego

-Gracia…-intente decir hasta que me fije que la pequeña cajita era una caja de condones-Alice! Qué crees que voy a hacer con tu hermano!-espete indignada

-Podrías hacerme el favor de no hacerte la santa?-Alice rodo los ojos-tómalos que los vas a necesitar… crees que no me di cuenta de que algo había pasado contigo, la toalla y Edward?

-Está bien… puede que pasen ciertas cosas con tu hermano… pero igual yo me cuido-cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo me sonroje hasta más no poder

-bien ok, aclarado el punto, vamos arreglarte el cabello-agrego maliciosa

A las 4 de la tarde mi cabello caía en suaves ondas que marcaban mi rostro se veía sedoso y estaba segura de que a Edward le iba a encantar, después de cotillear unas cuantas cosas con Alice y maquillarme muy suave se me hicieron las 6 de la tarde me puse mi vestido y los zapatos y me mire en el espejo, el vestido se pegaba a cada una de mis curvas y hacia que mis senos se vieran voluptuosos mis piernas se veían extremadamente largas y el vestido me quedaba al menos 15 dedos por encima de la rodilla

-Bella no es por alardear pero el vestido te queda espectacular-dijo emocionada

-Gracias Ali eres la mejor!-la abrace y luego me eche algo de perfume y en ese momento sonó el timbre

-ve y ábrele a mi hermanito y déjalo con la boca abierta-canturreo Alice casi salí corriendo hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí me quede sin aliento frente a mi Edward con un pantalón negro que se pegaba a sus caderas y sus marcadas piernas con una camisa azul del mismo tono de mi vestido que tenia los 3 primeros botones sin abrochar

-Wao te ves… más que hermosa… te ves… wao-dijo Edward con voz ronca

-Ggraccias… -tartamudee-tú te ves genial

-Cuídense tortolitos –hablo Alice desde la sala-por cierto Edward, Bella se cuida! Así que más te vale que no la traigas hasta mañana!

-Alice-reprochamos Edward y yo al miso tiempo mientras yo me sonrojaba

-Ya váyanse-rio Alice yo Sali con Edward rápidamente antes de que a Alice se le ocurrieran unos de sus ingeniosos comentarios

-Le encanta avergonzarme-masculle

-Algún día la podremos avergonzar a ella, así que tranquila-Edward me sonrió y a penas entramos a su casa me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Si vuelves a darme un beso así soportare todas las torturas de Alice muy feliz-el sonrió me dio otro beso

-Ven vamos a la cocina antes de que no pueda dejar de besarte -me sonrió caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, hasta que vi que tenía una mesa de pool 

-Nunca he podido jugar eso-dije señalando la mesa con un puchero

-Mas tarde te enseño-me guiño un ojo y llegamos a la cocina me hizo sentarme en la mesa y fue a buscar la comida-espaguetis a la carbonara, espero que te gusten-Asentí mientras el abría un botella de vino

-Edward esta delicioso-la pasta se deshacía en mi boca

-Me alegro que te guste-dijo alegremente, la cena estuvo maravillosa y cuando Edward regreso con el postre nos pusimos a tontear-Bella toda la noche he querido preguntarte algo...

-Que pasa Edward?-pregunte extrañada

-Yo no sé cómo empezar... Lo cierto es que no quiero que seas un rollo de una noche... De verdad me gustas y más que eso... Yo te quiero... Y si aceptas quiero que de ahora en adelante seas mi novia –susurro tomándome la mano

-Edward-suspire-yo también te quiero y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-El se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente

-Gracias me haces muy feliz-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Tonto no tienes que agradecerme-le di otro beso y luego se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea-entonces me enseñas a jugar pool?-pregunte inocentemente

-claro hermosa vamos-me tomo de la mano me guio hacia la mesa y saco un triangulo y las bolas-toma esto-me entrego un taco acomodo todo y luego se puso tras de mí, me incline hacia atrás y me pegue a él en una pose muy sexy

-Así está bien o me inclino más?-Edward trago ruidosamente y pude sentir como su erección crecía rápidamente

-E eesttaa bien-tartamudeo

-Seguro o me acomodo mejor-dije restregando mis caderas contra su erección

-Quieres volverme loco-siseo roncamente... Pego bruscamente sus caderas a las mías dándome una maravillosa fricción aparto mi pelo, beso mis hombros y mi cuello descubiertos mientras yo gemía-yo te volveré loca a ti- llevo sus manos a mis pechos con una suave caricia

-Edward-suplique mientras el bajaba mi vestido y dejaba mis senos al descubierto jugó con mis pezones mientras me volteaba y me besaba con entusiasmo, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los desabroche tan rápido como mi lógica lo permitía, acaricie sensualmente su pecho y sus abdominales y su enorme erección por encima de su pantalón jadeo en mi boca y metió sus manos por debajo de mi vestido…

-me quieres matar? No tienes ropa interior… y estas tan mojada-gruño sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris mientras uno de ellos se hundió en mi interior mis jadeos llegaron a ser vergonzosamente altos saco sus dedos de mi intimidad unos segundos y me sentó en la mesa de pool chupo mis pezones necesitados mientras que sus manos seguían su labor me recostó sobre la mesa y su boca fue bajando…

-Edward que vas a hacer?-gemí desesperada

-Tranquila amor solo que mi boca y mis manos quieren un cambio de lugar-dijo roncamente su boca fue mi intimidad pasando la lengua de arriba abajo, nunca me habían practicado sexo oral y puedo decir con seguridad que es lo más espectacular que me han hecho en mi vida…

Edward succiono mi clítoris mientras sus manos se ocupaban de mis pezones sentí como mis paredes se apretaban y solté un grito de pura satisfacción mientras llegaba a cima profundamente, me senté tratando de recuperar la respiración Edward me acerco a él y me beso apasionadamente mientras sentía mi sabor en su boca lo que hizo que me excitara al instante

Tome sus pantalones y los desabroche al instante que los bajaba junto sus bóxer masajee su erección desde la punta y Edward gimió en mi boca tomo el cierre de arrugado vestido lo bajo y lo saco por mi cabeza quedando solo con mis tacones me dio una mirada como si me quisiera comer luego ataco mis labios de nuevo y entro en mi de una sola estocada los dos jadeábamos por la intensa sensación mis paredes se amoldaban como un guante a su proporcionado miembro y cada estocada causaba una fricción malditamente deliciosa… mis paredes empezaron a presionar tanto el miembro de Edward que sentía como el estaba a punto de explotar conmigo

-Edward… no… no aguanto-el gruño y su ritmo se hizo aun mas desenfrenado gemí de placer y acabe como nunca antes en mi vida tras unas estocadas mas Edward se vino fuertemente en mi interior recargo su frente en la mía estaba sudorosa y sin aliento pero nunca antes había estado tan feliz-Eso fue… perfecto-masculle sin respiración

-Y prepárate amor por que apenas está comenzando- yo sonreí y el me dio una mirada muy sexy me tomo en brazos como si no pesara nada y me llevo a su habitación… luego de unas 2 rondas mas caímos rendidos y abrazados…-despierta preciosa-sentí como me daban besos en el cuello y en la espalda abrí los ojos lentamente dándome cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa de repente recordé todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y sonreí

-Buenos días amor-susurre dándole un besito en los labios me sonrió y se levanto de la cama y se subía con una bandeja con comida

-Decidí hacernos el desayuno-me beso en la boca y se acomodo a mi lado me senté en la cama con la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo y nos dimos comida el uno al otro terminamos de comer, Edward puso la bandeja en el piso y me atrajo a su pecho-Te amo… entonces… que piensas de esto?-dijo señalándonos

-Bueno la verdad es que si me fueses dicho hace unos días que iba a terminar siendo novia de mi sexy vecino y que además lo íbamos a hacer toda la noche y en su mesa de pool le diría que está totalmente loco-dije besándolo

-Sexy vecino?- yo lo bese y asentí- que te parece entonces si pasas todo el día con tu sexy vecino en la cama-dijo pasando su dedo por todo mi cuerpo

-En este momento no hay nada que desee más en el mundo…

**Hola chicas bueno espero que les guste… podría pensar en hacerle un segundo capítulo en el futuro pero no lo sé… Un review plis?**

**Por cierto, hay una historia que me viene rondando la cabeza les voy a poner un resumen y me dicen que tal…**

**Besitos **

**Mati**

_**Seduciendo a Edward Cullen**_

_**-Si Edward me encanta lo admito… pero no es eso lo que me preocupa… no lo quiero solamente una noche quiero mucho mas de el… si lo quisiera en mi cama, lo tuviera en mi cama el problema es que no quiero que se vaya de ahí…-admití **_

_**-Hay algo que tienes que entender Bella, mi hermano no es tan complicado como crees-me sonrió- es fácil… velo de esta manera, 1 déjalo con ganas cuando menos se lo espere, 2 demuestra que puedes ser tan inteligente como él en los negocios y los mas importante el numero 3 oblígalo a que no querer salir de tu cama…**_


End file.
